Sonic's New Roommates
by Smarty 94
Summary: After Duncan and Lynn Jr are injured during an outing; Sonic fires the two as his roommates and holds auditions for new roommates, but Steelbeak tries to sabotage everyone. Meanwhile; Lynn Sr gets a job at Rook Shim's restaurant and Bugs helps him to become a better waiter.
1. Fired

At a 2D like setting to the Mushroom Kingdom; two Goomba's were between two pipes and walking around.

"Alright new guy, you've got this. Just show those plumber's what you've got." said one Goomba.

"Yeah we'll show them." said the second Goomba.

However; a blue blur ran by, crushing the second Goomba to death.

The first Goomba became shocked.

"SIMON, WHY!?" yelled the first Goomba, "HE WAS ONLY A KID, HE WAS MY KID BROTHER!"

He then became mad.

"YOU BLUE BLURRED SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled the Goomba.

He tried to walk past the pipe the blur ran over, but couldn't.

"HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF THIS THING!?" said the Goomba.

The blur continued to run off before eventually stopping at a basketball court, revealing that it was Sonic with a blue basketball.

Sonic smiled.

"This is going to be a wonderful day." Said Sonic.

Then a dimensional portal appeared and Duncan who was holding a pair of green Dimensional Scissors and Lynn emerged from the portal before Duncan closed it up.

"You know we're not as fast as you." Said Lynn.

Sonic chuckled.

"Just be glad one of you managed to get Dimensional Scissors just for helping that Hekapoo character out of that scrap of an incident involving Brainiac and Bushroot." Said Sonic.

Duncan snipped the scissors.

"Yep, definitely worth having to wait sixteen years in her dimension just to get these things." Said Duncan.

"You were there for eight minutes." Said Sonic.

"It still felt so long." Said Duncan.

Sonic pulled out a calculator and did some math.

"Two years wasted per minute." Said Sonic.

"I still feel like a lady wrestler." Said Lynn.

Sonic threw the basketball in a hoop.

"Let's just do what we came here for." Said Sonic.

His friends nodded.

The three then started playing some basketball.

"Prepare for my super speedy dunk." Said Sonic.

Lynn chuckled.

"Bring it on, I can-"Lynn said before she and Duncan heard the basketball bouncing behind them and turned to see Sonic was hanging from the basketball hoop.

"You were saying?" said Sonic.

His roommate became mad.

"Show off." Said Lynn.

Then the giant koopa Bowser appeared and roared.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" yelled Bowser.

The others became confused.

"Your property?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, I've got it labeled outside the court." Said Bowser.

He pointed to a sign that said, 'Bowser's Basketball Court, no trespassing.'

Sonic is shocked.

"Oh boy." Said Sonic.

"Now get out of here before I burn someone to a crisp." Said Bowser.

Sonic approached the giant fire breathing turtle like dinosaur.

"Look, we've both been in video games together, so why don't you just let us off with a warning?" said Sonic.

Bowser realized Sonic was right and sighed.

"Well I guess since we have been in video games together." said Bowser.

Sonic nodded.

"Alright." Said Sonic.

He grabbed the basketball and started to walk off with Duncan and Lynn.

Bowser then started sniffling and eventually sneezed out tons of fire that burned Duncan and Lynn, knocking them out.

Sonic became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Sonic.

Bowser became shocked.

"Uh oh." Said Bowser.

He started walking off while whistling.

"Nothing to see here." Said Bowser.

Sonic pulled out a stethoscope and put it on his ears before putting the listening part to Duncan and Lynn's chest, hearing seperate heart beats.

The hedgehog sighed in relief.

"Rest easy guys, I'll get you home." said Sonic.

He picked the two up and took off the stethoscope.

"Nothing bad is going to happen anymore." said Sonic.

He then ran off.

Later; Duncan and Lynn were in their own beds with bandages on their arms, legs, and chests.

The two woke up groaning.

"What happened?" said Duncan.

"I feel like a rotisery chicken." said Lynn.

Duncan looked at Lynn.

"Same here." said Duncan.

Then Sonic ran into the room.

"Hey guys, how're you feeling?" said Sonic.

The two stood up smiling.

"Better, ready for some more Mushroom Kingdom action." said Lynn.

Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, about that." said Sonic, "I've got good news, the two of you have earned early retirement."

The two roommates became confused.

"Early retirement?" said Duncan.

"Yep, you'll be able to do some interesting stuff with all this free time. Watch every episode of every Star Trek show in existance, convince Cartoon Network to cancel Teen Titans Go!, and to talk with your grandchildren." said Sonic.

"We don't have any kids." said Lynn.

"Now's the time to get some. It's for the best." Sonic said before hugging his former roommates, "See you around."

He pushed the two out of his room before tossing out two suitcases and closing the door to his bedroom.

Duncan became confused.

"Wait, what just happened?" said Duncan.

Sonic opened the door and poked his head out.

"I fired you two as my roommates." Sonic said before closing the door.

"Okay just checking." said Duncan.

Lynn became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Lynn.

"We've been kicked out of Sonic's room." said Duncan.

Lynn then became confused.

"Wait, I thought that was yours and Sonic's room?" said Lynn.

"Not at first, I just started crashing with Sonic due to Max and Roxanne's children crying all night long, and it eventually became a permanent thing." said Duncan.

Lynn nodded.

"I see. Well, better find our own rooms from now on." said Lynn.

"Yeah, maybe I'll crash in my old room if no one else took it." said Duncan.

"Yeah okay, I've got an idea for myself." said Lynn.

Later; she was at the bottom of the attic/Lincoln's room showing puppy dog eyes to her little brother.

"Nope, not like last time." Lincoln said before closing the attic door.

Lynn sighed.

"Well I tried." said Lynn.

In Hal and Bubbles's room; Bubbles was on his bunk playing Mario Party Top 100 on his New 3DS and Hal was on his computer when a knocking was heard at the door.

Hal stood up and Bubbles jumped on his best friends head and the toucan opened the door, revealing Lynn.

"Hey what's up?" said Hal.

"I've been kicked out as one of Sonic's roommates as well as Duncan, can I bunk here?" said Lynn.

The two birds looked at each other before looking back at Lynn.

"This place is cramped." said Bubbles.

Lynn sighed.

"Guess I'll sleep in one of the bath tubs." said Lynn.

Hal smiled.

"That's a great idea." said Hal.

Lynn looked at the two with puppy dog eyes, only for Hal to close the door on her face.

"See you." said Bubbles.

The two birds went back to do their own things.

In Randy's room; the Norrisville Ninja was doing crunches from the side of his bed.

"Oh yeah I need this." said Randy.

He heard a knocking on his door and fell off his bed.

"Crap." said Randy.

He stood up and walked to the door before opening it, revealing Lynn.

"Hey Lynn, what's up?" said Randy.

"Can I crash in here?" said Lynn.

Randy did some thinking.

"Let me think." said Randy.

He then saw that Lynn was doing her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." said Randy.

Lynn smiled and jumped onto Randy, hugging him.

"Thanks, you wont regret this." said Lynn.

"Sonic started to with Duncan." Randy thought.

With Duncan; he walked into his old bedroom and looked at his original bed.

"Oh baby girl, did you miss me, did you miss daddy?" said Duncan.

He smiled at the bed and got into it.

With Sonic; he was next to a copy machine that was currently printing out flyers.

"Good thing we bought this copy machine that prints out in color." said Sonic.

The copier stopped printing and Sonic pulled out the flyers and sighed before grabbing a staple gun.

"Well, better see what all I'll get for candidates tomorrow." said Sonic.

He ran off and managed to post flyers all over town.

He posted one flyer on a community board at a Fred Meyer before leaving the store.

Then a shadowy figure appeared and grabbed the flyer before disappearing with it.

At the F.O.W.L headquarters; Steelbeak was looking at the same flyer with the Deadly Six.

"Currently searching for two new roommates who share my love for adventure, auditions are tomorrow." Steelbeak said before looking at the Zeti's, "Can you believe the crap that people put on community boards and trees these days?"

The Deadly 6 nodded.

"Tell me about it." said Zor.

"It's stuff like this that makes me want to vomit." said Steelbeak.

"Same here." said Zomom, "But I can't since I always end up eating after vomiting."

Everyone nodded.

Steelbeak did some thinking.

"Wait, we may be able to use this to our advantage." said Steelbeak.

Zeena looked at the flyer.

"Oh wait, no we cant. The fine print says 'no villains' so that's out." said Zeena.

"Agreed." said the other zeti.

"No, we still can find a way." said Steelbeak.

Everyone turned to the metal beaked rooster.

The rooster then turned to the reader as we zoomed into his face, only to get a look at his face.

Steelbeak then grabbed what turned out to be a security camera and put it back in place.

"Damn security camera's, we've really got to get these things fixed." said Steelbeak.


	2. New Job

In the Toon Manor living room; Bugs was sitting on a couch watching Kevin Can Wait.

"Eh, I still prefer Groucho Marx stuff, but this is good." said Bugs.

He laughed at a part.

"So much for thinking that those two are brother and sister." said Bugs.

Lynn Sr entered the house.

"God, what a day." said Lynn Sr.

"Don't want to hear about it." said Bugs.

"I just got a job at Rook Shim's Planetary Eats place as a waiter, and a ton of customers were harrasing me." said Lynn Sr.

Bugs chuckled.

"Well that tends to happen at resturants." said Bugs.

"One customer literally harassed me by spitting his food out and dumping it in my mouth and he somehow puts me in bagpipes and started playing them." said Lynn Sr.

"That, not so much." said Bugs.

Lynn Sr sat down on the couch.

"Am I even cut out for this job?" said Lynn Sr.

"Depends, what're you credentials?" said Bugs.

Lynn Sr sighed.

"Not very many." said Lynn Sr.

He gave Bugs a copy of a job resume and the rabbit looked at it.

"Yeah, you're going to die in there." said Bugs.

He then smiled.

"Unless I Help you." said the Manor owner.

Lynn Sr became confused.

"How?" said Lynn Sr.

"I'll set up a fake resturant and have tons of people act differently." said Bugs.

Lynn Sr is still confused.

Later; Bugs had finished building a resturant and walked next to Lynn Sr.

"What do you think?" said Bugs.

"Thirty days of construction in only thirty seconds?" said Lynn Sr.

The Bunny smirked

"That's what happens with us cartoon characters." said Bugs.

The middle aged man became shocked.

"Wait, we've been able to defy cartoon physics this whole time?" said Lynn Sr.

Bugs groaned.

"You've been living with humanoid animals for a year now and you're just realizing that you could have defied physics?" said Bugs.


	3. Roommate Auditions Begin

The next day in Toon Manor; Randy who had bloodshots in his eyes and wearing a turquoise bathrobe walked into the kitchen where Theresa was pouring a bowl of Capn Crunch's Peanut Butter Crunch.

"Morning." said Randy.

"Morning." Theresa said before turning to Randy and becoming shocked by his appearance, "GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY! What the hell happened to you?"

Randy sighed.

"I allowed Lynn Jr to crash in my room last night." said Randy.

"Well I'm sure it was nice to have a bunkmate." said Theresa.

"No, it was a nightmare. First off, she dutch ovened me in my own bed, even though I had a drawer which held another bed inside of it." said Randy.

 **Flashback**

In Randy's room; Randy was on the top bunk part of his own bed and Lynn was sleeping on a bed that came from the bottom drawer of Randy's special bunk bed.

The athletic girl woke up snickering before climbing into Randy's bed and farting under the covers, waking him up.

He groaned as Lynn laughed before pulling the blanket over Randy's head.

"Dutch oven." Lynn said before laughing again.

Randy got out from under the blanket panting from exhaustion.

Lynn stopped laughing and went back to her own bed.

"Goodnight." said Lynn.

"Yeah right." said Randy.

 **End Flashback**

"And to top that off, she's a very loud snorer." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Yeah we've got our share of snorers." said Theresa.

"I can't deal another night with her again, she has to go." said Randy.

He then saw one of Sonic's new roommates flyers and picked it up before reading it.

"Currently searching for two new roommates who share my love for adventure, auditions are tomorrow. Anyone can audition, but no villains." said Randy, "That's today."

Randy smiled and looked at Theresa.

"My prayers have been answered." said Randy.

Meanwhile inside sometype of building; a ton of people were sitting at desks that had computers.

"Wonder what this is about?" said Prohyas, "I get that Sonic's searching for new roommates, but this seems like a bit much."

"I don't even know how he's paying for this." said Vambre.

Sonic then appeared on a stage.

"Greetings everyone, now I know that all of you are wanting to be my roommate, but only two positions are avalable, so we're going to be doing some brain and brawn tests to see which two will get the positions." said Sonic, "Any questions?"

Vambre raised her hand.

"Yes?" Sonic said while pointing to the older twin Warrior.

"How're you paying for all of this?" said Vambre.

Outside the building; there was a sign that said 'Sponsored by McDonalds, Burger King, Wal Mart, McFist Industries, and the McDuck family'.

Next to it says 'also sponcered by ACME'.

Back in the building.

"Not important right now." said Sonic, "The important thing is the auditions. To start, you'll be answering tons of multi answer questions to see how much you know about me. The ones who get 80% of the questions right will move on, everyone else will go right home, but win a consolation prize of a Nintendo Switch with a copy of Super Mario Odyssey and Pokken Tournament DX."

Everyone nodded and started doing work on their computer.

Then; two hooded figures removed their hoods partway, revealing that they were actually Duncan and Lynn Jr.

"You sure this is a good idea?" said Duncan.

Lynn Jr nodded.

"Of course Duncan, do you really want to go back to being in your own room or still be Sonics Roommate?" Asked Lynn Jr. "I for one want to be his roommate again. I miss the way he talks in his sleep."

Duncan became confused.

"Sonic talkes in his sleep?" said Duncan.

 **Flashback**

Two weeks ago in Sonic's room; the hedgehog was mumbling in his sleep.

Lynn woke up and climbed out of her bed before looking at Sonic.

"There is no way you'll be able to wipe the floors with me Luthor. Because I've got the speed to outrun you in that very crappy Korean made armor of yours." Sonic said in his sleep.

Lynn Jr is shocked.

"He must be having one weird dream." said Lynn Jr.

 **End Flashback**

"You'd be amazed at who all he battles in his dreams." said Lynn.

"I'll bet." said Duncan.

The two slipped their hoods back on before going back to work.

At one desk; Ray was doing some work on his computer.

"Sonic's favorite food?" Ray said before typing something down, "Chili dogs."

Marco who was at another desk looked at the last question.

"What would I do in a no win situation?" Marco said before typing something down, "If I'm with Sonic, there is no such thing as a no win situation."

Later; a ton of people were finished with their tests.

"That should be everyone, now lets see how well each of you did." said Sonic.

He did some work on his own computer.

"Alright, those who see their faces on the screen will move on, the rest, get out of here and take your Nintendo Switch's." said Sonic.

Then Duncan and Lynn who were hooded, Marco, Jackie, Ray, Janna, Globox, Prohyas, Vambre, Mario, his brother Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Mysterious Hooded Woman, and Yoshi's faces were shown on the screen.

The losers groaned before walking off.

"Onto the next challenge." said Sonic.

Later; the group was at a wheel that seemed similar to the wheel from The Price is Right.

"Alright, in this challenge, we'll see if you have guts and can do any challenge that is given to." said Sonic, "For example."

He spun the wheel and it eventually landed on a side that said 'play the harmonica' before pulling out a harmonica and playing it.

He then stopped.

"Alright, who's up first?" said Sonic.

Mysterious Hooded Woman mysteriously appeared at the wheel and behind Sonic.

"I'll go." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

Sonic screamed in shock.

"Don't do that." said Sonic.

Mysterious Hooded Woman then spun the wheel.

The wheel landed on 'sit through a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic'.

The woman became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

Sonic pulled out a book titled 'Worst of Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction' and opened it up.

"One autum afternoon, Sonic the Hedgehog was taking a nice stroll through the forest, he and Tails were going to get married in a few days and he needed the time to-"Sonic continued on.

"Look over there." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

She threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared as soon as the smoke cleared off.

Sonic looked at where the woman was at.

"Failure." said Sonic, "Now who's next?"

Wario shook his head in shock before pushing Luigi to the wheel which started spinning.

Luigi started panicking, but the wheel landed on 'Do absolutely nothing'.

Luigi stopped what he was doing and just stood in place.

"Aced it." said Sonic.

The others became confused.

"Why the hell was that on the wheel?" said Janna.

"No idea." saod Hooded Woman who appeared behind Janna.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Janna who flew up in the air.

Wario cried before running to the wheel and spinning it.

"Come on, come on." said Wario.

The wheel was about to land on 'Survive falling out of an airplane'.

Wario gapsed in shock before blowing on the wheel, making it land on 'Get a crapload of gold coins'.

"Hey, he cheated." said Marco.

"I'll allow it." said Sonic.

Wario laughed.

"I won, I won, I won." Wario sang.

Then a cannon appeared and started firing tons of gold coins at him, knocking him out.

"Fail." said Sonic.

"Worth it." said Wario.

Ray went to the wheel and spun it before it landed on 'Eat dog food'.

Everyone is shocked by that.

"This won't end well." said Prohyas.

Sonic pulled out a can of dog food and opened it up before giving it to Ray.

"Bon appetite." said Ray.

He held the can over his mouth and the dog food slid into his mouth and he ate the whole thing before burping.

"Meaty." said Ray.

Marco became shocked and started vomiting.

He then gave twenty dollars to Janna who smirked before chuckling.

The mischevous girl then vomited as well.

Sonic started vomiting followed by everyone else minus Mysterious Hooded Woman and Yoshi.

The hooded woman turned to Yoshi.

"So are you a guy or a girl?" said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

Yoshi mumbled in confusion.

Later; Marco spun the wheel and it landed on 'Pull off a Danny Tamberelli'.

"Okay then, pull off a Danny Tamberelli." said Sonic.

Janna pulled out her smart phone and started filming Marco.

"This is going straight to Youtube." said Janna.

Ray turned to Marco.

"Do you even know what a Danny Tamberelli is?" said Ray.

Marco started stuttering before becoming frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Marco.

Then an alarm went off and tons of green slime fell on Marco.

Janna chuckled.

"That's good, that's good." said Janna, "This is going to lead to a ton of views and likes."

Marco groaned.

"And Marco aced it by getting slimed." said Sonic.

"At least it's better then that Polaner All Fruit commercial I saw." said Janna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A bunch of people were in a fancy resturant eating busciuts.

"Pass the Polaner All Fruit." said a woman.

Someone then grabbed a jar of Polaner All Fruit and gave it to the woman.

"Pass the Polaner All Fruit." said a man.

The whole thing kept on going for a while.

"Pass the jelly." said another man.

Everyone became shocked.

One woman became so shocked that she fainted.

"It's not jelly, just real fruit made to look like jelly." said a voice.

Then three jars of Polaner All Fruit on a table appeared.

"Polaner All Fruit, definetly not jelly you dumb shits." said the same voice.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That was from the eighties right?" said Prohyas.

"Yeah before the year changed to 1990." said Janna.

Sonic then looked at a clipboard.

"That leaves us with-" Sonic said before becoming shocked, "Oh boy, eleven people, that's a bit more then what I was hoping for."

He put the clipboard away.

"But don't worry, I've got just the way to get this whole thing down to about six or seven people." said Sonic.

"Fight each other to the death?" said Vambre.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wha-No, this isn't Mario Party where you can beat each other up just to make money. That's exactly why the cops always make arrests after each Mario Party game that's been played." said Sonic, "I've got something else planned."


	4. Training Begins

At Bugs' pretend resturant; Lynn Sr walked into the building and saw Bugs who was in a tuxedo.

"Greetings Master Loud." Bugs said in a British accent, "You're training begins."

"Can't you just say it in your own accent?" said Lynn Sr.

"Sorry, I've been disguising myself for the last seventy years it's become one of my best qualities." Bugs said in his own accent.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"That one I'll give you." He said.

"Alright then. Now how do you deal with a kind customer?" said Bugs.

"Ask them what they want and say coming right up and eventually return with their meal." said Lynn Sr.

"Demonstrate." said Bugs.

Lynn Sr walked to a table that had Launchpad at it.

"Anything for you sir?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah I'll take six cheese burgers with tons of pickles, twelve burritos, and a cup of coffee." said Launchpad.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Jesus, are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?" said Lynn Sr.

"Hey if I can survive a plane crash, then a heart attack is child's play." said Launchpad.

Lynn Sr nodded and wrote stuff down on a notepad.

"I'll take your word for it." said Lynn Sr.

"Now for a rude customer." said Bugs.

A cup hit Lynn Sr at the back of his head and he turned to an angry Homer Simpson.

"WHERE'S MY BURRITO, WHERE'S MY BURRITO!?" yelled Homer.

"Put a sock in it you yellow skinned bastard." said Lynn Sr.

Homer became more mad.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" he yelled before running to Lynn Sr and started strangling him.

Bugs then pushed Homer away.

"Alright Homer, alright, you've had your fun." said Bugs.

Homer groaned.

A vibrating sound was heard and Lynn Sr pulled out his phone to see a text that said 'How does it feel to be on the recieving end?'

He looked up to see a table that had Meek, Luna, and Howard.

The meerkat looked at Lynn Sr and waved at him while chuckling.

"What's next a crazy customer?" Asked Lynn Sr.

Bugs shook his head.

"Clearly you haven't met Swiss Army, that guy makes the Joker seem like a saint." said Bugs.

"That guy is like a Drampa." said Lynn Sr.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In front of a burning house; two parents with a child were looking at their aflamed house.

"What kind of a monster would burn a house down just because someone befriended someone who was bullied?" said the mother.

In the Sky a Drampa was snickering.

The woman looked up and saw the Drampa.

"Oh, that makes sense." said the woman.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Hopefully there isn't a crazy customer that'll walk in here." said Lynn Sr.

Then Knuckles who was in a straight jacket appeared behind Lynn Sr.

"I'm crazy." said Knuckles.

Lynn Sr turned to Knuckles and screamed in shock.

The echidna laughed.

"Just kidding, I got back from a costume party and have no idea how to get out of this thing." said Knuckles.

The man groaned and took the straight jacket off of Knuckles.

"Alright there we go." said Lynn Sr.

Knuckles walked off.

"Fussy baby." said Bugs.

Then Daffy who was dressed like a baby wheeled himself into the resturant on a baby crib and began crying.

"FEED ME!" yelled Daffy.

"No one's going to buy that this is a baby." said Lynn Sr.

"FEED ME!" yelled Daffy.

Lynn Sr just pulled out an iPod Touch and started playing a lullaby song.

"That's not what I wanted, I wanted-"Daffy said before he fell asleep.

Bugs is shocked

"Huh and I thought the Pink Panther talking was shocking." saod Bugs.

 **Cutaway Gag**

The Pink Panther was looking at a McDonald's menu and the cashier sighed.

"Can I take your order, or will you have to show me?" said the cashier.

"Two McChicken's." said Pink Panther.

The cashier became shocked and fainted.

The Pink Panther was confused.

"Was it something I said?" asked Pink Panther

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Later; Bugs was looking at a clipboard.

"Well, you passed everything, but now we're being sued by Mr Burns for almost making him choke on a tiny hair that ended up on his meal." said Bugs, "Luckily we won't have to deal with it since Scrooge McDuck has a ton of powerful lawyers at his disposal, including his surrogate grandson Sonic."

Lynn Sr smiled.

"I'm thinking I'm ready for this." said Lynn Sr.

He walked out of the building.

"Twenty dollars for this?" said Howard.

"You're lucky, at least you didn't have to give piloting lessons to Stargirl." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

In Meek's spaceship in space; the DCAU version of Stargirl was controling the ship as Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor but with the helmet gone was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Now be careful, we're about to enter an asteroid feild." said Meek.

The ship entered the upcoming asteroid feild and made tons of sharp turns.

"OH GOD, THIS IS HARDER THEN I THOUGHT!" yelled Stargirl.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually." said Meek.

They saw a huge asteroid and Stargirl shrieked in shock.

Meek pushed a button on the controls and a missile flew into the asteroid, destroying it.

He then picked up a microphone and turned it on.

"How's it going back there guys?" said Meek.

In the bathroom part of the ship; Ben, Lincoln, Joey, Pauline, and AP were vomiting in a toilet.

AP poked his head out.

"Terrible." he said before resuming vomiting.

Ben poked his head out of the toilet.

"Why did we agree to give Stargirl piloting lessons while heading on a mission towards the Tetramand homeworld?" said Ben.

"No idea." said AP.

" _Quit your griping, I know we could have done this with Supergirl instead, but we all know that she returned to the future to resume her duty with the Heroes of Tomorrow._ " Meek said from the PA system, " _And we're doing this because Batman gave me the Bat Glare._ "

Back in the cockpit; Meek put his microphone down.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this. I can fly." said Stargirl.

"Don't worry, the minute we finish this mission, we're going back to Earth, and I'm driving." said Meek.

Stargirl squinted her eyes.

"There's something in the distance." said Stargirl.

Meek pushed a button on the controls and a TV screen appeared and an Appoplexian with a Red Lantern outfit on was trying to bust open an ATM machine.

He then grabbed his microphone and turned it on.

"Prepare yourselves, there's an Appoplexian Red Lantern trying to break into an ATM machine." said Meek.

His helmet then appeared on his head.

The ship stopped next to the Appoplexian and the tiger like alien noticed it.

Meek exited the ship.

"Alright big guy, drop the ATM and keep your hands in the air, you're under arrest." said Meek.

The alien tiger dropped the ATM.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING COLORFULLY ARMORED CREEP, NOBODY STOPPED CRACKER WHEN CRACKER IS BUSY!" the Appoplexian who was named Cracker yelled.

Meek fired a repulsor ray at Cracker and he went flying away, but the Appoplexian used his Red Lantern ring to make a one person hovoring motorcycle and flew off.

The meerkat went back into the ship.

"Follow Tony the Tiger's cousin." said Meek.

Stargirl stepped on the gas pedal and the ship sped off.

The others who were getting ready for battle were pushed backwards by the ship speeding up and crashed into a wall.

"How about a warning before we start speeding?" said Joey.

The ship started closing in on the Appoplexian and Stargirl gave Meek her cosmic staff.

"Aim for the engine." said Stargirl.

"You can't shoot the engine of a lantern ring made vehicle, it's pure energy." said Meek.

"Then aim for something else." said Stargirl.

Meek opened a hatch from the top of the ship and climbed out of it before aiming the staff at Cracker as his high tech goggles appeared over his eyes.

The goggles then scanned Cracker before aiming at the Red Lantern ring and words that said 'Target locked on' appeared.

The meerkat then fired a blast of energy from the cosmic staff at the ring, knocking it off the Appoplexian's hand, making the Red Lantern costume and red energy bike disappear.

"NO!" yelled Cracker.

The ring floated close to the ship and Stargirl noticed it as it started glowing.

"Stargirl, you have proven your worth to be a Red Lantern." the ring said.

Stargirl's eyes started glowing red.

"Shiny." said Stargirl.

However; bandages that came from Ben as Snare-Oh covered Stargirl's eyes.

"Not on my watch." said Snare-Oh.

He then removed the bandages and Stargirl's eyes were back to normal before she accelerated towards Cracker who was leaping from asteroid to asteroid.

The others were pushed backwards as well, even Meek who had returned into the ship and closed the hatch.

"Slow down will you?" said Meek.

The ring started flying towards the Appoplexian as well.

Cracker saw the ring and stuck his hand out.

"YES!" yelled Cracker.

Stargirl however pushed a button on the controls and a mechanical arm that had a lead box appeared and trapped the ring within.

"NO!" yelled Cracker.

Then another arm appeared at grabbed Cracker before the two arms returned into the ship.

Stargirl then stopped the ship, making everyone fall forward.

Meek stood up groaning as Snare-Oh turned back to Ben.

"Lincoln, Ben, tend to the prisoner." said Meek.

"On it." the two said before walking off.

Meek turned to Joey, AP, and Pauline.

"As for you; contact the league and let them know that we've got an Appoplexian who had a Red Lantern ring in custody and to have someone meet us on Khoros." said Meek.

The three nodded before walking off.

Meek went to the passenger seat and sat down.

"How'd I do?" said Stargirl.

"Teriffic, I think you killed us, but our souls haven't even left our bodies yet." said Meek.

"You think I'll be able to pass the piloting test?" said Stargirl.

"Definetly." said Meek.

Stargirl smiled before turning to Meek.

"Same time tomorrow for parallel parking?" said Stargirl.

Meek groaned before fainting.

 **End Flashback**

"A ton of crap happened as well while teaching parallel parking, we wound up fighting off a ton of Kickin Hawk like aliens who were holding up a space bank." said Meek, "Now she's taking her piloting test."

"You think she'll pass?" said Luna.

Meek sighed.

"After everything I went through, I doubt it." said Meek.

Howard looked at the entrance.

"Speak of the devil, here she comes." said Howard.

Stargirl in her secret identity came in smiling.

She then grabbed a chair that was close to Meek and sat down before pulling out a card with a picture of her hero identity.

"Got my space ship piloting license." said Courtney Whitmore.

Inside Meek's mind; a ton of miniature Meeks were screaming in fear.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" one of the Meeks yelled.

Back outside the brain; Meek feigned a smiled.

"Wonderful." said Meek.

He then gulped.

"How'd you pass anyways?" said Luna.

"Well my instructor was a baby sized man with a red mustache and was unable to see out the front window. So when he asked how well I did, I just said an A plus." said Courtney.

"He probably gets that a lot." said Howard.

"That's what he said." said Courtney, "Anyways, I've got a car driving test next week, and I was hoping that Meek could teach me."

Inside Meek's mind; every other version of Meek was looking at a gravestone that said 'Here lies Dignity Meek Meerkat'.

"He was so young." said one of the Meek's.

Back outside the brain.

"Sure why not? I've got a ton of free time." said Meek.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you." said Courtney, "See you tomorrow."

She then kissed Meek on the cheek before walking off.

"God help me." said Meek.


	5. Making Scrooge McDuck Laugh

Back with Sonic; he was in a room with Duncan, Lynn, Marco, Jackie, Ray, Janna, Yoshi, the Warriors, Luigi, and Waluigi.

"Alright, for this challenge, you'll have to do something amusing for my guest judge slash critic." said Sonic.

"It better not be those old guys from the Muppets." said Ray.

"Waa." said Waluigi.

"It isn't, it's none other then-"Sonic said before a swivle chair turned around, revealing Scrooge McDuck was on it, "Grandpa Scrooge McDuck."

"Surprise laddies." said Scrooge.

The others became shocked.

"At least I now know one of the people who's paying for this." said Vambre.

"The only reason I'm sponsoring this whole thing is because other company's are taking part of making all this possible. Besides, that's less money for me to spend." said Scrooge.

"Spoken like a true cheapskeat." said Sonic, "Anyways, do something amusing and or funny for Scrooge McDuck, and you'll move on to the final challenge, but if you fail, then you're going home with Nintendo Switches that I used Scrooge's money to buy."

Scrooge became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled the bajillionaire duck, "THAT'S WHAT MY SPONSORING MONEY WAS USED FOR!?"

"Begin." said Sonic.

Ray stuck his hands in his mouth before his index fingers came out of his nostrils and he started shaking them.

Scrooge started laughing at Ray's talent.

"Rayman moves on." said Sonic.

Janna grabbed Marco and walked infront of Scrooge before holding a hand out that had a joy buzzer on it.

Marco looked at the hand.

"You think I'm stupid? I ain't shaking a hand with a joy buzzer on it." said Marco.

"Will you just shake my hand already? I just want to go to the final round and possibly win a Nintendo Switch." said Janna.

Marco sighed.

"Fine." said Marco.

Janna chuckled.

"You'll be in for quite the shock." said Janna.

Marco grabbed Janna's hand and instead of Marco being electrocuted, it was Janna who was electrocuted.

The mischevous girl screamed in pain.

Scrooge started laughing again.

"She must be really shocked by now." Scrooge said before he resumed laughing.

Janna let go of Marco's hand and the electrocution stopped.

Marco who was smirking held up his hand, revealing that there was a tiny mirror on it.

"Karma's a bitch." said Marco, "Isn't it?"

Scrooge laughed some more.

"Marco Diaz and Janna-"Sonic said before look at his clipboard, "How do you pronounce the last name, Ordonai?"

Janna groaned.

"Ordonia " said Janna.

Sonic looked at Janna.

"What're you of Norwegian decent?" said Sonic.

"Fillipino ancestory." said Janna.

"You don't look Asian." said Sonic.

"And you look like an animal from Europe yet sound American, your point?" said Janna.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Yeah that's fair." said Sonic.

Prohyas pulled out his accordion magisword.

"Accordion magisword." said the Mighty Magisword narrator.

The male Warrior started playing his magisword as Vambre started singing badly.

Scrooge turned to the two and became shock.

The bajillionaire duck became mad and pulled out a double barrel shot gun and shot at the ground close to them, shocking the two.

"He's packing heat, let's cheese it." said Prohyas.

The two siblings ran off.

"First fail in this challenge." said Sonic.

Jackie pulled out her skateboard.

"Want me to show off some tricks I know?" said Jackie.

"No, no, no I don't, I'll just make you look like a rookie afterwards." said Scrooge.

"He's right, just because Scrooge is old, doesn't mean he doesn't have it anymore." said Marco.

Jackie put her skateboard away and pulled out a cane and top hat before she began tap dancing.

Scrooge became confused.

"I don't know if I should be enjoying this." said Scrooge.

Duncan scoffed.

"That's bullcrap, I can tap dance way better then that." said Duncan.

He pulled out his own top hat and cane and tapped danced as well.

Jackie noticed it and became mad before tap dancing faster.

Duncan picked up the tap dancing speed as well.

"Is it weird that I'm actually enjoying this right now?" said Ray.

Yoshi nodded.

The two were tap dancing so fast that they caught on fire.

Scrooge started laughing.

"JESUS CHRIST, THEY'RE ON FIRE!" yelled Marco.

Sonic grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the stuff on the two, putting the fire out.

The dust eventually settled and Duncan's hooded robe was burnt off, leaving him in nothing but his underwear while Jackie's clothes were replaced by a turquoise version of the JLA version of Stargirl's outfit.

Sonic became shocked.

"Duncan?" Sonic said before thinking of something, "Wait a minute."

He then pulled the robe that Lynn Jr was wearing.

Sonic groaned.

"Yep, should have seen this coming." said Sonic.

"Is no one going to bring up why I'm dressed like a member of the expanded Justice League?" said Jackie.

Marco stared at her girlfriend in shock.

"Why're you dressed like Stargirl?" said Marco.

Jackie sighed.

"Costume party with the knucklehead." said Jackie.

Sonic dragged Duncan and Lynn off.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I fired you as my roommates." said Sonic.

"We're auditioning to regain our jobs." said Lynn.

"I was forced into doing this against my will." said Duncan.

Sonic shook his head.

"You can't just go trying to regain your positions you had in my room." said Sonic.

"Actually we can, your flyer said that anyone can audition no matter what, but you did specify no villains." said Lynn.

"Well there's one thing smart I did." said Sonic.

"Come on Sonic boy, just let them perform, I already enjoyed the green haired kids talent." said Scrooge.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine." said Sonic.

Later; Lynn was hit in the face by a dodge ball, making Scrooge laugh.

"Lynn Loud Junior moves on to the final round, leaving only Luigi to do something of interest." said Sonic.

Scrooge turned to Luigi who just stood in place confused on what to do.

The duck started laughing.

"And Luigi moves on to the finals by doing absolutely nothing." said Sonic.

"How is it that Mario's brother can win a contest by not doing a single thing?" said Marco.

"No idea." said Jackie.

Sonic looked at his clipboard.

"And that leaves us with seven finalists." Sonic said before putting the clipboard down, "For the final round, it will be a very intense race on a vehicle or your own feet. And that means no cheating with anything that can make you get places in an instant, so get rid of them this instant."

Marco and Duncan pulled out their own dimensional scissors before setting them on the ground.

Sonic turned to Janna.

"You too." said Sonic.

Janna groaned and took off her hat and shook it before a ton of dimensional scissors, dimensional chainsaws, boom tubes, and Sonic's darkspine ring fell out.

Sonic grabbed his ring and put it back on his hand.

"So that's where it went." said Sonic, "Anywho, you've got fifteen minutes to prepare for the race."

He and Scrooge walked off.

Jackie pulled out her hoverboard she got from Badger.

"Here we go." said Jackie.

Ray pulled out a book titled 'Specialty Potions' before opening it up and reading it.

"Good thing I got this for Christmas last year." said Ray.

He looked through the table of contents and found something of interest.

"Superspeed potion." said Ray.

He flipped the pages before reaching the page for said potion and pulled out a cauldron before setting it on the ground and pulling out several bottles with different types of liquids.

"Now how to make it." said Ray.

He started reading the book.

"Alright." said Ray.

He set the book down before pouring a bottle of white Gatorade into the cauldron.

"Arctic Cherry Gatorade." said Ray.

He then grabbed three tiny bottles of blood.

"Bloods of eagle, cheetah, and antelope." said Ray.

He opened the bottles and poured them into the cauldron before pulling out a can of red bull and opening it up.

"Red bull." Ray said before pouring the energy drink into the cauldron.

He then grabbed a syring with a liquid in it.

"Adrenaline." said Ray.

He squirted the adrenaline into the cauldron before pulling out a huge wooden spoon and stirring the ingridients.

"Stir thouroughly for ten seconds then say the magic words to make potion work after consumption." said Ray.

He stopped stiring and tossed the spoon away and held his hands over the cauldron.

"Beluga sevruga, come winds of Hurricane Harvey." Ray chanted as powerful winds appeared.

Everyone became shocked.

"TAKE COVER, HURRICANE HARVEY IS BACK!" yelled Luigi.

"Baligerous, valigerous, max fastious, la speedy to me." Ray chanted before the formula started bubbling.

He put the gatorade bottle into the cauldron and some of the potion went into the bottle before drinking it.

The limbless hero gagged before he started surging electricity.

He ran off and returned with the Lasso of Truth, shocking everyone.

"I FEEL SO ALIVE!" yelled Ray.

"How did you get the lasso of truth?" said Lynn.

"Oh it's quite a funny story, see I went home and improved it with a movie theater, game room, jacuzzi, training room, frozen yogert dispenser, a ton of other stuff, and then I helped six dozen old ladies across the street, then I went to the middle east and managed to stop all the fighting, and then went to a battle between Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Vigilante, Shining Knight, and Parasite, and Wonder Woman was knocked out, and next thing you know I end up with the lasso and now I'm here." Ray said in a fast pace.

Everyone whistled.

"Busy." said Janna.

Later; the group was on some type of racetrack that seemed similar to the track in the opening of Sonic Mania.

Jackie and Duncan were back in their own clothes.

" _For the final event, a race to determine who will be my roommates. The winners will be the two people who can make it to the finish line before the other six._ " Sonic's voice said from a PA system, " _Along the course there will be many dangerous obstacles and traps._ "

Then gauntlets that had cannons over the hand part with a button in the gripping part appeared and everyone noticed them before picking them up and putting them on.

" _Also on the course will be powerups to use to knock out any of your opponents. The gauntlets will let you know what powerup you can use when you get the mystery boxes that're lined up on the road._ " Sonic's voice continued on.

Everyone is shocked and looked at each other.

"You want us to kill each other?" said Janna.

Luigi started shivering in fear

" _No, that's stupid. Don't think of this like those Death Race films, think of it like those Mario Kart games._ " Sonic's voice said.

"That makes things easier." said Duncan.

" _Anywho, start your engines._ " Sonic's voice said.

Everyone got ready to race.

Marco got on his dragon like motorcycle Nachos, Janna got on a hovering motorcycle, Luigi started his kart, Duncan nodded at Purple Wind who had appeared from a Ground Bridge portal and turned into her motorcycle mode before Duncan got on, and Lynn made her Red Rhino Beetle armor appeared.

" _On your mark, get set, GO!_ " Sonic yelled.

Everyone then went off into the race.

Ray managed to get a mystery box and looked at his cannon gauntlet's screen to see a Red Turtle Shell appear.

He aimed at Luigi and fired the shell at the youngest Mario brother.

But the plumber managed to make his kart jump in the air, avoiding the red shell.

Ray snapped his fingers in annoyance.

"Rats." said Ray.

Duncan managed to get a mystery box and looked at his gauntlet's screen to see a Blue Turtle shell appear.

He looked in front of him to see nothing then behind to see everyone else was behind him.

The delinquent tapped his screen, making the powerup change to a banana peel.

He aimed at the ground and fired a peel on the ground.

Ray, Marco, Lynn, Jackie, and Janna managed to go over the peel with nothing happening.

But Luigi managed to drive on the peel and slipped before crashing into a tree.

"Mamma mia." said Luigi.

He sighed.

"What else can go wrong?" He asked.

Then some shadows appeared around him, scaring the Plumber.

With Sonic; he was sitting next to a coin operated pair of binoculars watching a UFC fight on his phone.

He smiled.

"Love these mixed martial arts fighters, always waiting to show off their stuff." said Sonic.

He then looked in the distance and squinted his eyes.

"What's that?" said Sonic.

He stood up and put his head to the binoculars, but saw nothing.

"Of course." said Sonic.

He pulled out a quarter and placed it in the coin slot before looking through the binoculars.

He saw Master Zik and Zeena dragging a tied up Luigi off.

The hedgehog became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Sonic, "Looks like I'm going to have to do something about this."

He then ran off.


	6. Good Day at Work

With Lynn Sr; he was parking the Loud van at the Crimson Dragon parking lot.

"This commute is murder." said Lynn Sr.

He walked into the building.

He then reached the Planetary Eats resturant and saw Bugs at a wait to be seated area.

"What're you doing here?" said Lynn Sr.

Bugs smiled.

"I want to see how this works out." He said.

Lynn Sr nodded and Rook Shim came out.

"Are you ready for tonight." said Rook Shim.

"You bet I am." said Lynn Sr.

"Good, because Flintheart Glomgold is coming tonight." said Rook Shim.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Lynn Sr.

Rook Shim sighed and sat down.

"Second richest duck of Duckberg is coming." said Rook Shim.

Then a booming sound was heard and Flintheart Glomgold appeared being carried piggy back style by a human before getting off.

"I NEED SERVICE!" yelled Glomgold.

"Well we've been sentanced to death, might as well get my last will and testament written out." said Bugs.

Lynn Sr gulped and went to The Duck.

"May I help you sir?" Asked Lynn Sr

"First off, a seat at the executive table." said Glomgold.

Lynn Sr looked at a piece of paper.

"We've got a twenty minute wait." said Lynn Sr.

Glomgold then pulled out a pump action shotgun and aimed it at the Loud father's nose.

"I WANT IT NOW!" He shouted.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." said Lynn Sr.

Glomgold pumped his gun.

"Make me." said Glomgold.

However; Meek grabbed his gun and disassembled it in only a few seconds.

"My possible future father in law asked you to leave." said Meek.

"Don't make me laugh." said Glomgold.

The meerkat then pulled out a crowbar and bent it without any trouble, shocking the duck.

"I'm still not leaving." He said.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" shouted a voice

Everyone saw Lana swinging on a vine.

"WHAT THE!" He shouted

Lana kicked Glomgold and he went into the kitchen oven.

"How does she keep showing up on vines that just appear out of nowhere?" said Bugs.

"Who cares we can eat Glomgold." saod Rook Shim.

Glomgold ran out in fear.

"NO, NO, I CHANGED MY MIND!" yelled Glomgold.

"Well he's still going to be number two." said Lynn Sr.

"And we're friends with number one." said Bugs.

Everyone laughed at that.


	7. Same Old Roommates

Back at the race track; Lynn Jr kept on flying down the track.

"This is to easy." said Lynn Jr.

She then saw a Motobug and held her left hand at the bot before firing a beam of energy at it, destroying the badnik.

"Yep, to easy." said Lynn.

However; she was body slammed to the ground by Zavok, knocking her out.

With Sonic; he continued to run towards the racers.

"What a choice I made doing some idiotic competition like this." said Sonic.

He then saw Ray battling Zazz.

"Wha?" he said.

Ray punched Zazz across the face.

"It's beatdown time." said Zazz.

Sonic continued running off.

With the other Deadly Six members; they had Luigi, Marco, Jackie, Janna, Duncan, and Lynn hostage.

"Damn zeti's." said Duncan.

Steelbeak appeared.

"Huh, I was wondering why I'm one person short, but now I know since I passed it happening." said Steelbeak.

"If you're that desperate to make things interesting, then get Speechless cancelled." said Duncan.

The rooster chuckled.

"You think I'm here to make something very interesting? No, I'm trying to put an end to all this." said Steelbeak.

Then a screaming sound was heard followed by Sonic tackling Zavok before pushing him off a ledge and jumping down before spinning very quickly down onto the zeti, making him crash to the ground.

Sonic then jumped in the air before landing on the ground and turning to Zavok.

The leader of the Deadly Six groaned.

The hedgehog then ran off before knocking out the other zeti's and Steelbeak and turning to the others.

"This does not count as part of the challenge." said Sonic.

Everyone just glared at Sonic.

"Start talking. Why're you having us go through all these challenges?" said Marco.

Sonic sighed.

"I didn't want to put Duncan and Lynn in danger, I was just trying to protect them." said Sonic.

"By putting us in more danger?" said Lynn.

"I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to try and enter these contests." said Sonic.

However; he was grabbed by Zazz and dragged over to a huge lake before being dunked in there.

The hedgehog started screaming for air.

"Lets see if your fear of water is true." said Zazz.

Ray then appeared with a black eye and the heroes turned to him.

"He worked me over pretty good. Also the powers of the superspeed potion I concucted has worn out, so all in all, it could have gone better." said Ray.

"No wonder you look like a dalmatian with a black spotted eye." said Jackie, "Now get us out of here."

Ray pulled out a sonic screwdriver before unlocking the locks the others were attached to.

Zazz then pulled out a passed out Sonic before tossing him to the heroes.

"Suck it." said Zazz.

He began to ran off, but was hit in the back of the head by a stone, knocking him out.

Duncan who had a ton of stones chuckled.

"Plenty more where that came from." said Duncan.

The others noticed the passed out Sonic and Luigi shook him.

"Come on buddy, wake up." said Luigi, "Snap out of it Sonic."

Marco placed an ear to Sonic's chest.

"Not good, he's swallowed a ton of water." said Marco.

Everyone is shocked

"OH GOD, NOT MY FRIEND!" yelled Janna.

Everyone turned to the girl confused.

"Why're you of all people saying Sonic's your friend? You pick on him all the time." said Duncan.

"It's complicated." said Janna.

Lynn made her Red Rhino Beetle armor disappear and she pushed Marco away.

"Move it, just worry won't do a thing." said Lynn.

She moved Sonic's head to point towards the air and opened his mouth before giving him mouth to mouth.

"Is it weird that I find this disturbing and enjoyable?" said Ray.

Everyoen glared at Ray.

"What, if no one was going to say it, I might as well." said Ray.

Lynn started pumping Sonic's chest before eventually doing mouth to mouth again.

The hedgehog spewed out tons of water before coughing.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He shouted

"Well you were almost drowned by a savage zeti and-"Ray said before Marco covered his mouth.

"Duncan and Lynn gave him quite the whooping before giving you CPR." said Marco.

Ray bit Marco.

But the Mexican kid punched Ray in the face, knocking him out.

"Really?" said Sonic.

He stood up.

"Well I suppose-"Sonic said before Lynn hugged him, shocking him.

"Don't say a thing, just make me a roommate again." said Lynn.

Sonic then smiled and hugged Lynn back.

"So about this room of yours, anything of interest?" said Duncan.

Sonic chuckled before walking off with the two.

"Well, it's got an interesting covered balcony with a couch on it, and you'll get your own beds." said Sonic.

Janna turned to Marco.

"I get that you obviously wanted to be one of Sonic's new roommates, but why did you choose to give that up?" said Janna.

Marco smiled

"Because those three make a great team." saod Marco.

"Agreed." said Jackie, "Though they could have returned our portal making stuff."

Then everything that Sonic confiscated was returned.

"Thanks." said Marco.


	8. Back to Normal

In Sonic's room; he was sitting on the mansion balcony drinking a can of soda.

He burped.

"Oh yeah, nothing like a good soda while watching the sun set." said Sonic.

He then smiled.

"Definietly perfect." said Sonic.

Duncan and Lynn appeared and sat on the couch.

"That's everything." said Lynn.

Sonic smiled.

"I hope so." said Sonic.

He turned to Duncan.

"You sure you want to move back in here?" said Sonic.

"Nope, but I found a way to still use my room." said Duncan.

 **Flashback**

Fifteen minutes ago; Duncan was in his old room with Jackie.

"Okay, so you've got your own closet, bed, and desk." said Duncan, "I just need to know if you've got a job."

"I did recently take a job at Sonic and Ray's lawfirm/sporting goods store in the Crimson Dragon." said Jackie.

"I see." said Duncan, "And the rent will be worth $20 a month."

Jackie became shocked.

"You're charging me? I thought you were just giving it to me for free." said Jackie.

"Hey we've all got to chip in for this mansion." said Duncan, "Besides, you won't find a landlord who'll be that fair."

The skateboarding girl did some thinking.

"Okay that's fair." said Jackie.

Duncan then left what was now Jackie's room as Marco entered.

"You moved in." said Marco.

Jackie turned to Marco.

"It ain't a room I'm sharing with a blue hedgehog, but it'll do." said Jackie.

 **End Flashback**

"So you're charging Marco's girlfriend rent?" said Sonic.

"Yep." said Duncan.

"Huh, and I thought Mark Beaks was a terrible person." said Sonic.

Duncan and Lynn became confused.

"Who?" said Lynn.

"Just another billionaire from Duckberg who got a ton of people hyped up on something called Project Ta-da." said Sonic.

"What's wrong with that? A ton of people are investing in something very interesting." said Duncan.

"Yeah something that doesn't exist." said Sonic.

Duncan was shocked.

"Say what now?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, Project Ta-da is a sham. People invest in a product that isn't real, and the bird keeps the money." said Sonic.

"Where did you hear that from?" said Lynn.

"Huey and Dewey. I did plan on having Mark Beaks sponsor my auditions, but two thirds of the triplets who worked for that guy told me not no." said Sonic.

Duncan nodded.

"His face looks like a butt." He said.

Then a chiming sound was heard and Duncan pulled out his phone to see a text that said 'My head doesn't look like a butt' and an emoji of a face being punched.

He became confused.

"What kind of emoji is this?" said Duncan.

Sonic and Lynn saw the text.

"Oh that's some new emoji that was created recently, it's called the punchy face emoji." said Lynn.

"Why would some guy send me an emoji like-"Duncan said before a fist emerged from the phone, punching him in the face.

Sonic shook his head.

"At least things are back to normal." said Sonic.

Meanwhile at the Crimson Dragon; Lynn Sr walked out of the mall.

He then smiled.

"That was a great day of work." He said.

He chuckled.

"I've got what it takes to be a waiter." said Lynn Sr.

"And a chef." said Rook Shim, "I tasted your cooking and I'm promoting you to chef as well as Waiter."

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"A promotion?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yep." said Rook Shim.

Lynn Sr chuckled.

"Flattered, but I'm pretty sure doing two different jobs at once will be hard." said Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry you'll have help." She said.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"Alright." said Lynn Sr.

He then became confused.

"Who is helping anyways?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"Hi Dad." said a Voice.

Lynn Sr turned to see Leni Loud waving.

The man groaned.

"God help us." said Lynn Sr.


End file.
